Consuela mi derrota
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Karasuno pierde, Tsukishima es reconfortado por Kuroo. Y se convierte en el héroe de quien alguna vez fue el suyo. [KuroTsuki] [Akiteru]


_**Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

 _ **Nota:** Este OS lo hice antes del partido contra Shiratorizawa, por eso no coincide con el canon del manga._

* * *

 _i._

 _…_ _Todo acabó_.

Sus oídos fueron cubiertos completamente por el ruido de su propia respiración pesada raspando por toda su garganta seca, y sus pulmones estaban tan agitados que se llevó ambas manos al pecho por el punzante dolor. Las contracciones venían una encima de la otra y apenas se expandían dejando entrar menos oxígeno del que necesitaba, por eso sintió que se mareaba y todo se volvió borroso de repente.

El silbato había sonado cuando la pelota cayó. El partido terminó, Karasuno no iría a las nacionales. Perdieron.

Jugaron los sets completos, en los cuales dos llegaron tan lejos como para pasar los 30 puntos. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Ushiwaka, Shiratorizawa, fueron imposibles de derrotar.

Todavía le quemaba en el antebrazo el golpe de ese último remate que trató de recibir pero no pudo, y que Asahi no alcanzó a salvar. Tsukishima trasbiló dando vueltas en un hoyo oscuro que sólo estaba en su mente; logró mantenerse apoyando el pie y miró sus manos. No sabía si eran ellas las que temblaban tanto o era su vista la que fallaba, quizás ambas cosas. El doloroso color rojizo que palpitaba en sus palmas era la prueba de todos sus saques que buscaron no fallar, de los bloqueos feroces y los remates que resonaron tan fuerte como esos gritos (algunos muy ridículos y vergonzosos, que eran los de Bokuto) que lo alentaban desde las gradas.

¿Fue todo en vano? ¿No era este su momento para sentir que el voleibol se le arraigaba en los huesos? Aún boqueaba sin lograr controlar el aliento y cuando intentó mover sus dedos los notó todos tiesos, dolían como si estuvieran amarrados en nudos.

 _Maldición_. Se mordió la piel seca de sus labios.

¿Qué era esta compresión tan horrible que sentía? Que alguien soltara la prensa de la que lo tenían sujeto o sus articulaciones dejarían de mantenerlo unido, cayendo sus miembros parte por parte. Se exaltó, quiso gritar. Era como si otro Tsukishima lo abrazara desde atrás susurrando en su oreja, sin parar, con una voz burlona _"Perdieron. Perdieron. No pudiste hacer nada. Perdiste. Patético."_

— Tsukishima, tenemos que saludar.

Las palabras de su capitán sonaron neutras y dejó que la mano en su hombro lo guiara. Escuchó las maldiciones y lamentos de Hinata y el Rey alineados al lado suyo, mientras Nishinoya y Tanaka contenían las ganas de llorar escandalosamente. _Maldita sea_. Sus anteojos se empañaron, no veía nada.

Y los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir como el ruido de un edificio que se cae a pedazos.

 _ii._

Karasuno tuvo que retirarse de inmediato cuando la prensa corrió para entrevistar a los campeones y toda la gente bajó de las gradas como una oleada, la mayoría familiares y conocidos que fueron con los respectivos jugadores. Más tarde las cámaras vendrían por ellos.

Akiteru prácticamente se dejó llevar por todo el tumulto excitado hasta que logró pisar la cancha, y fue tan nostálgico que hizo chirrear sus zapatos en ese piso pulido que le sacó una leve sonrisa. Buscó a Kei con la mirada y no fue difícil ubicar una cabeza rubia que sobresalía entre todos.

— ¡Kei! —lo llamó, pero fue demasiado bajo para todo el ruido que había.

Empezó a caminar hacia él esquivando a la gente y a cada paso se sentía más emocionado, orgulloso de su hermanito que a pesar de todo había logrado llegar más lejos de lo que él pudo alguna vez. Verlo esforzándose tanto, sufriendo cada punto en contra, reviviendo con cada punto que conseguía para su equipo, este nuevo Kei casi lo hizo llorar desde su asiento en el público. Este calorcito en su estómago era lo mejor que había sentido en mucho tiempo, más allá de que el vuelo de estos renacidos cuervos acabara aquí por ahora.

Levantó el brazo pronunciando el nombre de Kei con sus labios pero el sonido salió con la voz de alguien más. Vio dos cabezas peinadas como dos extraños nidos de aves y su cuerpo se detuvo por sí solo, convirtiéndose en un espectador.

Ambos peculiares personajes detuvieron su carrera alrededor de Kei y más tarde un tercero algo más bajo, de cabello negro y expresión de medio dormido se les unió. Definitivamente le llamaron la atención.

— ¡Aagh! ¡Estuvo tan cerca, Tsukki!

El mediano con pelo de cebra se sacudió duramente la cabeza con ambas manos, con tal desesperación como si hubiese sido él quien vivió la derrota.

— Fue un buen partido. —dijo el más bajo sin mucha emoción, pero se las arregló para mostrarle una pequeña sincera sonrisa al rubio.

Kei, que aún se veía algo aturdido, apenas asintió.

— Hey. —llamó el pelinegro que competía en altura con su _pequeño_ hermano, y cuando Kei lo miró éste se tomó la confianza de subirle sus goggles deportivos (los que él le había regalado) para poder limpiarle todo el sudor con la toalla que la manager le había facilitado al menor junto a un termo de agua.

Los dedos de Akiteru a cada lado de su cuerpo crisparon levemente, como entrando en alerta. ¿Quién era este sujeto?

 _iii._

Cuando la toalla terminó de pasar tan cariñosamente sobre sus párpados abrió los ojos— Kuroo…

Tsukishima hizo todo lo posible por encontrar una señal de desagrado y decepción, una mirada que lo atacara como cuchillos y le gritara sin palabras lo patético que era a pesar de toda la dedicación que había invertido Kuroo en él. Tenía que haber algo en el mayor que justificara lo mierda que se estaba sintiendo justo ahora, sin embargo sólo había un Kuroo borroso que le sonreía.

Odió que intentaran subirle el ánimo haciendo menos su derrota, odió la condescendencia de Tetsuro. Odió ser el único que se odiaba. Apretó los puños encajándose las uñas y siseó en un sollozo de total frustración.

— No, ¡Tsukkiiiii-!

Bokuto estuvo a punto de enloquecer y llevar su drama a un nuevo nivel, aleteando como un búho en pánico. Akaashi lo agarró del cogote y lo hizo avanzar; sabía bien que su capitán era un inútil leyendo las situaciones y lo distrajo señalando a Hinata que también los vio.

— ¡El cabeza de lechuza!

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Hey! ¡Llámame el gran maestro de la estrella del este!

Sus voces se hicieron lejanas.

Y el colapso de Tsukishima llegó a un punto de cortocircuito en el que se abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese momento al cuello de Kuroo— Lo siento…

Tsukki estaba empapado pero no le importó. La sonrisa relajada y sin intenciones torcidas permaneció en su rostro mientras peinaba sutilmente esos adorables rizos dorados entre sus dedos. Cristo, eran tan suaves.

— No tienes que disculparte, no cometiste ningún error. Es el mejor partido que vi en mi vida.

Besó el tragus de la oreja del menor y apoyando la cabeza en la suya de pronto tuvo en su campo de visión a alguien que le pareció una especie de Kei llegado de otra dimensión. Parpadeó muchas veces recibiendo de vuelta una mirada muy confusa de parte del otro Kei que fruncía los dedos sobre su pantalón.

 _Oh_. Fue cuando logró asociarlo como un familiar. Tsukki le había mencionado apenas que tenía un hermano mayor, sin ánimos de contarle demasiados detalles.

Se sintió raro, descubierto. No es la situación en la que se imaginó conociendo a su cuñado. Le hizo un gesto señalando a Kei que permanecía aferrado a él, como preguntándole si quería un momento de hermanos a solas, pero el rubio mayor permanecía en calidad de estatua.

Finalmente Akiteru reaccionó dando un salto y terminó por negar con ambas manos y la cabeza nerviosamente, entendiendo a quién era que necesitaba Kei ahora.

 _iv._

— Vamos por ahí, bombón. —con un poco de esfuerzo logró hacer caminar a Tsukishima y se lo llevó a la parte donde los equipos descansaban entre partidos y que ahora estaba abandonado.

Apenas apoyó la espalda en la pared el más alto se pasó las manos por la cabeza llevándose sus goggles en el camino y miró a Tetsuro con unas ganas de matarlo que éste no creyó que se merecía— Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Bien. El Tsukki frágil y adorable de hace un minuto ya no existía.

Kuroo tentó su suerte.

— Creo que tengo que preguntar por qué.

— Es tu culpa, la culpa de ese búho ruidoso, de Yamaguchi, del tonto de Hinata. —cada palabra salió con un montón de enojo que Tetsuro no estaba muy seguro de dónde venía, pero se estaba haciendo una idea.

Tsukishima rugió abriendo su botella de agua para beberla en grandes tragos hasta toser y se limpió de mala gana la que le había caído por todo el mentón y el cuello.

Intentó no fantasear con la camisa mojada del menor. Le quitó la botella dejándola a un lado y tomó su mano con cuidado acariciándole los dedos; lo había visto hacer una mueca y no era raro ese dolor después de semejante partido. Se acercó más, besó cada uno de sus nudillos y quiso unir sus frentes pero Tsukishima esquivó el rostro y trató de empujarlo mas no cedió.

— ¿Es doloroso? ¿Todo tu cuerpo hierve por dentro? ¿Acaso sientes que los órganos se te van a desintegrar?

— Cállate.

— ¿Quieres llorar? —Kuroo no lo dejó escapar cuando lo intentó y el rubio apretó los ojos con rabia haciendo que los pómulos se le pusieron rojos.

Parpadeó fuertemente para que los vestigios de lágrimas desaparecieran entre sus pestañas claras haciéndolas brillar y no quiso mirar a Kuroo— Esto es un asco.

Se rió y Tsukishima estuvo a punto de enterrarle los pulgares en la garganta— Lo sé, y eso es maravilloso.

— ¿Qué tiene de maravilloso? Imbécil masoquista.

Kuroo le sujetó el rostro por ambos lados tratando de que le mirara, e insistió hasta que al menos obtuvo una mirada agria de reojo— Significa que te importa, y eso es genial.

Kei era una persona a la que le horrorizaba salirse de su línea recta emocional, por eso lo que le gustaba se mantenía en un perfil bajo. Así cuando algo cambiara, cuando perdiera algo, no le afectaría. Es el mismo principio que utilizó al empezar a salir con Kuroo, aunque su margen de error tuvo que extenderse un poco, y quería seguir creyendo que lo mantenía controlado porque esto algún día se iba a acabar igual que todo, no importaba las veces que Tetsuro dijera que estarían juntos hasta que los enterraran en el mismo hueco.

Este era un buen ejemplo para señalar. Y por hacerles caso en el voleibol ahora sentía que tenía un enjambre de abejas en la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso se sintió genial cuando perdiste? —ese fue un punto sensible y lo supo con la expresión de Tetsuro contrayéndose por un instante.

Sí. No sólo Nekoma había sido eliminado en las semifinales de Tokio, sino que también había perdido su última oportunidad.

— No, sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo. Grité y lloré hasta que los ojos me iban a reventar. —Tsukishima tensó los labios bajando la mirada. Genial, ahora se sentía culpable, sólo un poco— No llegamos a las finales, no hay un partido prometido en la cancha naranja para nosotros, y no hay "una vez más" para mí. Soy de tercer año, la siguiente semana recibiré algunas palmadas en el hombro y dejaré el club después de elegir a otro capitán. Claro que me jode, es como aparentar que no pasa nada mientras trago ácido.

Tsukishima se removió y quiso pedirle que se detuviera pero Kuroo lo acalló con un suave sonido.

— Y aun así vine de Tokio acompañando a los tipos que nos derrotaron para verte jugar. ¿Y sabes qué? Fue como si nada más importara. Verte moviéndote y saltando como te enseñé, colocando tus manos tal como te dije que hicieras, venciendo varias veces a una ofensiva de nivel nacional… joder, Kei. —Kuroo arqueó sus cejas levemente en una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Tsukki se saltara la velocidad recomendada para su salud— Sentí que no había perdido nada y estoy tan enormemente orgulloso de ti que debes empezar a creértelo.

— … Pero perdimos. Ahora mismo sólo quiero vomitar.

— Toma todo eso y úsalo para volverlo a intentar el siguiente año, y el que sigue después de ese.

— Ushiwaka ya no estará… ni tú tampoco. Además eso no asegura que vaya a lograrlo antes de graduarme.

— ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil! No importa si pasan cinco o diez años y la batalla del basurero sigue sin llegar a los nacionales, dejaremos nuestro legado a los que vienen, y ellos lo harán con los que vengan después. Y un día pasará, así ya se nos haya caído todo el cabello y tengamos que usar un catéter para mear… ¡se sentirá tan genial como si hubiésemos sido nosotros quienes lo logramos!

El pelinegro dobló un brazo en la pared robándole un beso de improvisto. Les hizo sentir una chispa, una electricidad que erizó todos sus poros.

— Es mucho más patético no intentarlo.

Tsukishima lo vio poniendo la expresión irritante de siempre y todo parece volver a donde debía estar, a la normalidad.

— Bien… qué más da. —lo dijo entre dientes y fue más que suficiente para Tetsuro.

Así era Tsukki, cuando no servía llevarlo de la mano necesitaba empujones firmes para que pudiera caminar.

— No esperaba menos de mi aprendiz número uno. ¿Sabes que te presumo a todos? Y no lo digo para lograr tener sexo hoy.

En medio del gruñido exasperado que soltó el menor Kuroo rió haciéndose dueño de su boca. Metió la lengua por el medio y lo invitó a moler sus pequeños labios contra los suyos.

Esta vez Tsukishima sorprendentemente no se hizo de rogar. El roce se hizo más duro y apresurado, el ruido de los besos chasqueaba entre sus respiraciones calientes y el rubio fue casi aplastado contra la pared. Se separaron apenas entre pequeños piquitos hasta el último que fue algo más prolongado, besando Tsukki el labio superior de Kuroo al tiempo que éste le besaba el inferior.

— Te amo.

Escuchó esas palabras y puso su mejilla contra la del pelinegro recuperando el aliento y el tono paliducho de su rostro. No se lo diría ni aunque lo torturaran con agujas debajo de sus uñas pero Tetsuro se estaba convirtiendo, casi casi, en su segundo héroe.

— Así que… ¿quieres tener unas intrépidas relaciones sexuales de consolación?

— Vete al carajo, idiota.

Aunque siempre podía cambiar de opinión.

— Ese es mi chico. —rió fuerte y le dio un sonoro beso al costado del cuello haciendo que Tsukishima encogiera el hombro mientras se volvía a colocar sus anteojos y se lo sacaba de encima con un codazo— Además ahora no es el momento, todavía hay alguien que te quiere saludar y sería incómodo que nos viera con los pantalones abajo.

El rubio lo miró extraño haciendo una pregunta muda. Kuroo cabeceó hacia la cancha guiñándole el ojo y no muy confiado se dejó guiar de vuelta, parando en seco al reconocerlo allí de pie.

— … Nii-chan. —éste lo saludó un poco nervioso cuando lo vio venir con el pelinegro y se acercó sólo unos pasos, pasando su mirada de Kei a Kuroo y de Kuroo a Kei— Viniste.

Se rascó la nuca volteando la cara como si estuvieran a punto de culparlo de un crimen. Kei parecía más nervioso que él, con el pulgar enganchado de la agarradera del pantalón de Kuroo sin querer que el de Nekoma se alejara— Sé que no querías verme aquí pero… por nada del mundo iba a perderme el partido más importante de mi hermano.

Lo dijo alzando sus ojos finalmente con una sonrisa contenida de muchas emociones, y Kei pensó estarse viendo a sí mismo, un Kei pequeñito de hace tanto tiempo que admiraba a morir a su nii-chan.

— Estuviste genial. —ahora era Akiteru quien sentía tanta admiración por él.

Y no hacía falta más. Terminó alargando una gran sonrisa de felicidad y le mostró a Kei un signo de victoria, logrando que el menor abriera mucho los ojos con un picor revoloteando en sus pómulos. Kei tuvo que llevarse el puño cerca de la boca intentando disimular la pequeña risa que salió después; miró a su hermano viendo allí a su primer héroe y levantó sus dedos correspondiendo el gesto.

Así como lo hicieron hace ocho años.

* * *

 _ **Nota (2):** Este es el último kurotsuki que tenía pendiente por subir, ahora toca esperar a que se me dé la gana de escribir nuevos, y de paso a ver si termino un AkaBoku que tengo inconcluso desde hace dos años. No tengo honor (?_

 _Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y me alegran con sus reviews y favs. Nos vemos y espero que sea pronto 3_


End file.
